One of a Kind
by MollyRXXX
Summary: When life gives you lemons you make lemonade at least that's what my parent's always say, but what do they know they've only been mated for over two decades. Not to mention my dad's an incubus and my mom's a vixen. Being their only daughter has made it difficult to stay in the same home as they, although I can sympathy's with them I too share that hunger that runs through my...
1. Chapter 1

**One of a kind: Bella/Edward**

**Summery-**When life gives you lemons you make lemonade at least that's what my parent's always say, but what do they know they've only been mated for over two decades. Not to mention my dad's an incubus and my mom's a vixen. Being their only daughter has made it difficult to stay in the same home as they, although I can sympathy's with them I too share that hunger that runs through me veins. I disappear most of the time just to have that hunger tamed I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to not have it controlled. Any-who I'm leaving home to be on my own, but just for a bit only until mating season ends and it hasn't even started. Oh boy.

Rated **M **not for young kids

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

**Warning: **It might be that every chapter will have some type of lemon...enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Bella's POV**

Ah, it feels so good to run I hated being in a crampt place even if it was first class. I love the feel of cool wind as I let my paws hit the cool greens of the forest. If only it snowed then I could blend in more easily but alas it's only raining. I should have expected this though it is Washington after all. Stopping underneath a tree I shook my fur releasing the water from me. I looked around till I spotted what I was looking for Noc Noc a club and a perfect place to find my meal. No one noticed me because of the rain.

Changing into my succubus form I quickly changed to what I could bring. A hot legs dress, with my tilda silver flats nothing else. Coming out I walked quickly into the club. The place wasn't what I'm used to but it will do. Walking up to the bar I motioned for the bartender

"Espresso Martini," I ordered.

He stared at me in a daze not even asking for ID. I gave him a smile that he returned before working on my drink. I turned around in my seat trying to find someone. There were many of them of both sexes but I preferred male tonight. A few of them were out with a female those I steer clear of unless both wanted to have a go.

"Your drink Miss," Not turning I grabbed my drink.

"Thanks,"

Taking a sip I relaxed and let my lure take them in. The singles close to me stopped to gaze at me. They all took me in trying to calculate how to approach me. This happens every time I usually just pick the first to approach and I'll do this tonight. After a dew moments a mid age man started to approach me.

I let the others go and only focus on this one.

"Hey. I'm Dan," He said.

I looked him over he was a bit too short for my taste about 5'10 but his cute short dirty blond hair and hazel eyes made it up for me. He did seemed as if he worked out which gives me great pleasure in knowing this.

"I'm Bella," Only first names a code saying I'm only here for pleasure.

"Wanna dance," He asked.

"No I have a better idea," I stood next to him in my 5'0 height. Short but blame it in my vixen. "How about we go to your place for the night," I gently took his hand placing it on my thigh.

"I'm liking that idea," I purred at his hint of a Spanish accent.

"Just let me pay for my drink," Dan beat me to it. Placing a hundred-dollar bill he grabbed my wrist before leading me to his car. A Pagani Zonda C12 F and a very nice one at that. On the way there I barely had control of myself as my hunger was growing with each passing moment. This human spelled tasty to all succubus. We stopped in front of hotel 1000. Throwing the keys to someone he took my hand again walking rather quickly. We took the elevator going up to floor fourteen.

I had no physical contact with him other than my hand. Once started it was very hard to release them. I always started when alone and mostly in private. I truly disliked being interrupted besides I still had enough control from my last feedings.

Dan led me to his room where as soon as he opened the door I pushed him in locking the door behind us.

"Your mine now," I told him. He stared at my eyes his lust increasing with each passing moment. "Go wild," and he did.

Pushing me to the door he attacked my mouth shoving his tongue inside. I pulled my left leg then my right up to his thighs to give us a better angle. I could already feel some of his energy coursing through my body. Giggling at him I started removing his clothing as he was doing to me not braking our kiss unless it was to remove in article of clothing.

I knew his human body needed to breath so I released his mouth. Motioning for the bed he walked us over before setting me down. Crawling backwards I laid there opening myself to him. Feeling the bed dip he came up to me giving me rough kisses that I returned.

"What? No panties?" He muttered against my lips.

"No. I didn't think I needed them tonight," That wasn't right I _knew _I wouldn't need them tonight.

He hummed in pleasure against my lips. My hunger was growing with each kiss as my body knew this was not enough for me. Giving a very low growl that sounded like a purr to humans I grabbed his shoulders flipping us over. Straddling his stomach I let two fingers feel his chest by letting them walk from his lips to me. I heard him hitch his breath as he stared at my two fingers. They came up to my bare kitty briefly touching them as my fingers came up to swirl around my nipples. Giving them a gentle lick I came up a bit to hover over my dinner. His erection was beautiful not the biggest I've seen, but defiantly bigger than average.

Playing a little with him by sliding my wet kitty on his tip I giggled knowing he was about to have a pleasurable night as my food. Grabbing his dick I lowered my body slowly inch by inch till I took everything in. Staring at his eyes I could see them cloud with so much lust it was making my tummy growl already. Starting out slow as humans usually need to start that way, I went up and back down on him.

Grabbing my breast as they were starting to bounce I started to play with them. Pinching them, pulling them, and pushing them together as he thrusted faster. Leaning down on him I let him take my left breast in his mouth.

"Ah. Oh. Wa," I made these small sounds indicating I was happy. Feeling him grab both my ass cheeks to shove my self faster at him I purred in satisfaction. "Go. Keep going,"

Grabbing a fist full of his blond hair I made him suck harder. I sensed he was getting close to a release. My cheeks flushed, my pussy ached of hunger, my teeth were trying to come out, but having practice this so many times I made them stay put. Making him release my breast I pushed down on him faster. Having both my hands feel my abdomen I felt the heat growing at an incredible temperature. Stilling when he was all the way inside me I felt my body release causing his release to have the usual explosion anyone would have to my kind. His sperm provided the proper nutrients my body needed to survive. I looked into his eyes seeing them cloud even more before he passed out. His body still though did not stop releasing not after my kitty is satisfied and I was full.

After four minutes he finally stopped and my tummy felt full already. Getting off of him I saw his erection slowly turn back to normal.

Putting my dress and flats back on I sighed. I'm bored again...I really needed someone who wasn't a human. Humans just weren't satisfying anymore. Perhaps it was because I was more succubus then vixen. The succubus gene is more dominant than my vixen side. Succubus needed more than one feeding a day while a vixen only needed one or two a week. There is a way humans could satisfy us, but it's not easy. The last time I was completely satisfied by a human was with many humans an orgy is more like it, five men and another female. I enjoyed that moment, but it was also one of my least favorite memories. I ended their lives after my succubus was enclosed for over two weeks. She doesn't like to be kept away, at the time I was just a newly vixen trying to process everything and trying to change back. The male's sperm were not enough to satisfy me and the female while her juices were delicious, a female to a succubus is like a male to an incubus the same-sex does not have the proper protein.

Leaving the room I decided to go back to my hotel. After running down the road into the woods, stripping, changing to my vixen form, running to Port Angeles, changing back to my succubus form, putting clothes on, then walking to my hotel.

After closing my door I decided to just go straight to bed. After all tomorrow I'm going to be living in Forks and be a high school student...Joy.

* * *

**Next Chapter Bella goes to Forks and School**

**Sneak Peak:**

I so don't want to be here.

I have a vampire virgin sitting right next to me wanting to suck my blood, and a human retriever stalker all in the same room how cruel is life to me.

At least virgin boy is something to look at, if he didn't want to drink me I'd probably fuck him...hm down girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of Followers and a couple of favorites...cool=)**

**Let's try for a few reviews now;P**

Rated **M** not for young kids

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight

**Warning: **Every chapter will have some type of lemon...enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Bella's POV**

The first thing I did when I came to Forks was search for the house, dad said it was the big tan color house on the outskirts of the town. It took me about ten minutes before I found it. The house looked normal enough from the outside.

The inside was normal looking too. There was two floors plus a basement and an attic. The house was fully furnished only covered in white sheets and plastic. I took my two four-wheeled packing case and a duffel bag up to the house leaving them in the living-room for now.

Walking around I saw the basement had a few furniture's and an old pinball table. The first floor had of course the living-room a dining-room and a kitchen. The kitchen had a backdoor leading to the yard that had overgrown grass. The second floor had the master bedroom (parents room), four hallways (go around/connect) bathroom and two other bedrooms. At the end of the hallway there was a tiny string that when pulled stairs appeared towards the attic. The attic had a bunch of boxes with videos about my parents in their honeymoon. I didn't even want to look at them.

Grabbing my stuff I went upstairs to the room farthest from my parents. I took the bedroom with a bathroom included and a walk in closet. The room was nice and decent. Large and spacy with a brand new looking bed that made me suspect mom bought right after I told her I was moving here. A desk, table lamp with an actual lamp and an office looking chair. The room color is a red and violet making it look nice. The floor was hard wood except for a circular carpet surrounding half the room. My bathroom was decent size, a tub to take a bath in, and a glass shower room on the other side of the tub. There were two sinks on either sides of the bathrooms don't know why though.

Putting my stuff away I went to lie on my bed when I saw a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you enjoyed the house I had your father fully restock it. I thought you would have this room it is beautiful isn't it? Any who I took the liberty to sign you up for school=) You'll start on Monday have fun=P_

_Love Mom & Dad_

_Ps. Daddy says not to destroy the house so no wild parties K bye_

I pouted as I finished reading. I was going to school, and I haven't been to one since...ever. I've always been home schooled. I guess my parents believe I'm well controlled now. I wonder where the school is...oh there's a back...it's a map to get to the school. Guess I know where it is now.

I gave a loud sigh as I just figured out that I started school tomorrow. Well this only means one thing...SHOPPING! I skipped all the way to my car to get my stuff.

...

Ugh. I hate waking up so early in the morning I don't even know how I made it to the school. Parking in an empty space I came out with my messenger book bag. Through my sunglasses I could see everyone stop to stare at me the new girl. I knew just about all of them felt lust and envy for me. I gave my dazzling smile to the crowd before going to the main office.

Going right in I went back out asap when I grabbed my schedule and instructions. The place smelled like coconuts I hate coconuts. Taking a breath of fresh air I exhaled before heading to my first class. When entering I could feel the stares from all the humans and the lust coming from them even the teachers. Mr. Mason gave me a heated stare before handing me my textbook. I went to my seat in the back the lesson everyone gave me stares. I only smiled and waved at them sometimes even tip my hat a bit.

After class a bunch of the boys offered to walk me to class and carry my books. A few of the girls followed me complementing me on my outfit **(all outfits on profile)**. By lunch I was sitting with the 'popular' people at the 'popular' table. I was friendly to them even flirted a bit. We talked about my time in 'Phoenix' I lied a lot to them since they don't need to know my business.

"So what type of car is that," The human Jessica asked.

"My baby just a Lamborghini reventon," I said.

"What an amazing car babe," Mike the blond guy said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I think he was by far my least favorite human at this school. I saw him at the mall yesterday following through the time like a lost pup. After I saw him in Trig he's been following me around again too.

"Don't call me baby," I smile sweetly while taking his arm off.

"That's right she's my girl," Another guy said I believe his name was Tyler.

Both bickered before chasing each other across the lunch room.

"Wow it's like you're the shiny new toy," Jessica muttered.

I was about to reply only stopped as the door opened revealing more students. They looked different...taking a gulp of air I could taste their scents. Vampires. Staring at them I wondered what they are doing in school then I noticed one of their eyes topaz meaning non-human drinkers. Each stood out in a way that made me wonder how they got to blend in when I couldn't.

"I see you noticed the Cullen's," Jessica said to me.

"Yeah there like the freaks of the school," Lauren popped her gum continuing.

"Although super gorgeous," Angela complemented.

"Yea, and their all adopted or fostered," Jessica started "The blond's are Rosalie and Jasper Hale the foster kids like from Mrs. Cullen's she's their aunt. The big guy is Emmett Cullen he's with Rosalie and the short spiky haired girl is Alice Cullen she's dating Jasper," She grinned at the gossip giving out.

I stared at them than at her again. I think she was expecting me to freak out or something. I'm not going to anyway it's not even gossip worthy in my world. That was just 'fake incest' as we call it and besides 'incest' isn't really a big deal it happens at times. I went back to looking at the table noticing there was one more at the table "Whose he?" I asked taking a bite of my mini carrot.

"That's Edward Cullen total hottie, but not interested in anyone at the school," He turned around as soon as his name was said. I must say he was a 'hottie' tall, muscular not like the beast of a brother but enough muscle to show off if he wanted to, and dark topaz eyes. He stared over at our table staring at Jessica for a millisecond before moving his gaze to me. He did a double take on me staring at me with wide eyes. I knew instantly he was single since my lure works on the singles or the couples who aren't 'it'. I also knew he thought I was human. Succubus are easier to hide along with us foxes. Although I heard that werewolves and some shapeshifters have been exposing themselves. I rolled my eyes at that they just can't keep a secret can they.

"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids so her and Dr. Cullen adopted them," As if that lessened their kindness. I frowned at that. After me mom couldn't have kids anymore or at least that's what they keep telling her. A female vixen is rare so they are usually born last, a male incubus is rare so their born last so it's in-between. Mom hasn't had kids after me though so maybe she can't have kids anymore. I don't even know if I can have kids maybe I can, but to the succubus race since sex addiction is more than the vixen's children are only born when their with their mate.

"Still it's nice that they adopted them," I told her.

"Maybe they'll adopt me," Angela sighed.

After that we stood going to our next class which I had with Angela and Mike the retriever apparently. I was fine with Angela she was a nice one easy to get along with. It's Mike that I have a problem with the guy is a stalker.

Angela opened the door for me like the good person she is while Mike followed us like a good pet. I wondered if I put lost and found posters if anyone might claim him. I giggled at the thought.

"Ah-M..Mi.. ," The biology teacher turned around speaking in stutters. "Wel-come to..the..sc-hool," He turned red not resisting in checking me out. I only gave him a small smile waiting for him to assign me to my seat and to sign my paper. I felt a slight chill as the fan blew by me causing many of the students to react in a non _threatening _way. "Si..t by Mr-Cullen," Mr. Banner pointed towards the back of the room where one of the vampires where and boy did he looked pissed. Taking the pass plus a text-book back I walked towards the back making sure to avoid a girl's leg by hopping over. Turning my head slightly I stuck my tongue out at her she glared a bit at me. Sitting right next to the hottie I noticed how he tried to cover his nose while glaring over at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows before realization came to me. He is thirsty as my blood been compared to the finest of wines to the most floral scent. Very few can get the scent right as they are always distracted with something other than my blood.

...

I so don't want to be here.

I have a vampire virgin sitting right next to me wanting to suck my blood, and a human retriever stalker all in the same room how cruel is life to me.

At least virgin boy is something to look at, if he didn't want to drink me I'd probably fuck him...hm down girl.

It wasn't very hard to tell he is a virgin his scent smelled divine better than the guy from the night before. Virgins are preferable to any succubi/incubi . There nectar is just so pure and delicious just thinking about it makes my pussy wet. Hearing a growl to my left I turned around to see Edward glaring down where a very obvious erection was showing. I hitched my breath feeling my teeth sharpen I tried to relax, but how can I? For a virgin he sure is big possibly bigger than any vampire I've ever been with or an incubus' for that matter. I tried only inhaling and exhaling through my nose. Funny while I did this he tried to appear human by slowly doing it by his mouth. Oh that mouth had so many possibilities.

I had to stop myself from thinking. What is wrong with me I just fed not even three days ago. Perhaps humans aren't enough for me anymore. There was no way I could fuck this vampire next to me he wanted to eat me, and not the kind I love. The others are already mated too. Agh if only there were other non-human men that can satisfy me. A flick of white paper landed on the table losing my concentration.

Looking up I saw retriever waving at me. Not gonna happen.

Another paper ball landed on the desk. Nope still not gonna happen.

Then another fell. Glaring at the papers I finally picked them up reading over each one.

_You and Me together spells H.O.T ~Mike_

I raised my eyebrows. Haven't heard this one in a while.

_You do realize this is fate right ~Mike_

I rolled my eyes at this.

_Alright what's gonna happen to make you be my girl? ~;) Mike_

Glaring over at him i gave him the finger to which he ignored instead blowing me kisses. Gritting my teeth I then smiled sweetly at him waving at him. His heart sped up just as any other would. Grabbing all three papers I erased a few things before looking up to see Mr. Banner writing so his back was to us. Crumpling each one up I threw them over purposely missing retriever boy hitting Mr. Banner in the head.

Feeling virginboy staring at me I peaked at him only to regret it. He stared at me with black coal like eyes at me. Gulping I turned to face the show about to unfold. I didn't want to see those eyes...they were so sexy.

"Mr. Newton what are these?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Ahhh I didn't write them,"

"No?"

"Nope in fact you can pick anyone in the class to read them out loud," Did he obviously think that was a good idea oh well I the funnier the better.

"Alright then Miss. Mallory may you spit that gum out and read to the class what Mr. Newton seemed to have written to me,"

"I said I didn-" He stopped at Mr. Banner's cold glare.

Lauren instead of spitting it out stuck it underneath the table. Standing she faced the class clearing her throat she began:

"You and Me together spells U.G.L.Y by Mike," A giggle left my mouth along with most of the class.

"You do realize this is fucked up right? By Mike," Mr. Banner turned red glaring at Mike while the rest of us minus two laughed.

"Alright what's gonna happen for you to be my man? By Mike," Lauren finished with a snorting laugh.

Now Banner seemed to turn into different shades of red, blue, and violet. "NEWTON YOU ARE BEEEP" Aw man I really wanted to hear what he said but the stupid bell rang. Grabbing my bag I caught sight of virginboy leaving the room. Frowning I walked out the other door to gym.

Couch Clapp took an eyeful of me telling me the school colors for our gym uniform, my locker number and combination. Then asking me if I had the proper attire.

"Of course couch Clapp," I breathed.

Stilling for a moment he then proceeded by pointing to the girls changing room. Nodding at him I skipped jumping gently when he spanked my bottom. Looking over at him he smirked at me giving me the chills. This guy was creepy I wonder if their was any family genes between him and retriever boy.

Walking up the stairs I went to locker #3558 which was right next to Angela's locker. She gave me a small smile to which I returned.

Taking off my hat, shirt, and bra I heard gasps all around. I shrugged it off proceeding to put on my bright sports bra. Then I took off my boots, and jeans to put on my navy blue shorts, over the knee matching socks with my bright sneakers. I had to push the locker to close since the locker the school give us here were tinier then the other lockers. Good thing I placed my coat in the other locker.

Tying my hair up with a ribbon I whistled my way out of the locker room. I stood by the other girls who came out already.

"Um Bella?" I heard Jessica.

"Yes,"

"Are those real?"

"Are what real?"

"Your boobs,"

"Oh why yes they are why?"

"Cause they are like a fucking D cup!" Lauren spitted out.

"Actually my breast are a double D," I said casually.

I saw most of the girl's glance at their own breast. I noticed that the biggest breast were mine the second were Lauren's which happened to be a C-cup...they are so not natural I can tell she had implants. I could tell Jessica stuffed something inside her bra to make them bigger. Probably why she went inside the bathroom to change instead of out there with the rest of us.

The guys on the other side of the court were staring at me with drool. I sniffed turning the other cheek waiting for instructions.

Couch Clapp nodded approving at my attire making me shiver more.

"Alright class today we are...playing jump rope," Just about everyone started talking saying 'this is weird" and "haven't done this in years" I had a feeling couch Clapp is not on my favorites list.

Grabbing a jump rope I got to an open space. Which happened is in the center of the gym.

"Alright today you are testing yourselves to see how many jumps you can do before you can't do no more. I also want all of you to try as you kids call it free style moves. Alright any questions? Good. Begin," Blowing his whistles I began jumping.

By ten minutes I had already done over fifty a few guys did more than me. Some girls around the same I did, but most just stopped at ten or twenty.

"Alright students stop or get up now let's test your speed up to three levels," Cue groans "Oh I'm sorry let's make it four,"

"What!" Lauren screeched.

"Do you want five?"

"What the hell!?" Tyler huffed.

"That's it everyone does five levels of speed this will count for ten percent of your grade," Blowing the whistle we began.

Fuck is this tiring.

_Whistle_

Alright jump faster move arms faster.

_Whistle_

"Come on people my grandma can do better,"

I seriously doubt that.

_Whistle_

Ow this hurts.

_Whistle_

Last level finally.

Jumping while twisting my body to face behind me I inhaled through my nose then exhaled through my mouth. I jumped back to see coach staring at me or my chest more like it. This school is full of pervs and not the hot ones neither except that vampire, but I can't do anything with someone who wants to suck me dry of the blood that is.

"Alright hit the showers!" He barked out at us.

Finally stopping I felt my arms cramp up. Entering the shower I washed out all the sweat and grime promising myself a real shower once at home. Going out I changed back to my regular clothes then walking out to grab my coat. I whistled my way to the office where I saw virginboy trying to convince coconut-lady to change his class from mine to something else. I pouted that was so mean usually guys try to get into my classes not out. I glared at his back the time. Entering the office i handed her my pass then left thew same time he tried. I glared at him before walking to my car.

I noticed his family glancing over at me some glared, but stopped when I glared right back. They were so rude and Agh. I slammed my door shut then sped away from that stupid virgin. How dare he act that way towards me!?

I parked closing the door walking to my door angrily when i stopped suddenly. What am I doing? Since when did i act like this. I guess being raised as a prize got to me. All well I just have to forget that guy there is nothing special anyways.

The next day at school was getting better, but the strange thing was the Cullen's weren't here today. From Jessica's gossip she said the kids all got the flu. What a lame excuse it wasn't even sunny, and they don't show up to school. Virginboy must really have wanted my blood. I growled lowly I need to stop thinking about him.

The rest of the day went normal or as normal as it will be. In fact the week went that way except Friday and no the Cullen's didn't show up. I finally gave into my urges, and fucked someone not retriever boy don't need a guy like him to please me. Instead I went over to Tyler's house had some fun then went home bored again.

Not even going to give you the details that's how boring the sex was. I got fed, but still bored.

Monday came quickly with still no sign of virginboy or I mean the Cullen's. The whole week went pretty much the same as the rest no sign of them. I can't blame them this time though this week has been sunny. I shrugged their non presence off by the time Friday came the school knew I fucked Tyler who blabbered off to anyone he knew. Me being me said he was the worst I ever had which made everyone laugh at him. Some how that got many of the girls telling each other of their worst lay even a couple of guys joined in. Ah high school where anyone can fuck.

Saturday morning I spent my time cleaning, doing homework, emailing my parents, and thinking about virginboy-I mean Cullen's oh who am I kidding I kept thinking about virginboy or should I call him Edward now? I get the habit to call people by the nickname i give them. I accidentally called Mike retriever on Thursday who thought it was a pet name for him. I don't feel like explaining to Vir-Edward how I know he's a virgin. Who even knows if we'll ever talk anyways. Huffing I stood up from the couch deciding I needed a run.

Going to the back I walked about ten feet into the forest then let my vixen come out. I felt my bones morph themselves to place as my body's shape came to be. I felt the shimmer around me die down around my white coat. Opening my eyes I stared at my surroundings for a moment deciding to head East. I ran letting the cool wind blow my fur barking at the wind laughing as the wind led me. I gave a soft howl when the scent of salty water hit my ears. Slowing to a stop I looked at my surroundings right in front of me was the ocean all dark blue with a mist. The wind blew all around blowing my scent blending in with the others.

I laid there enjoying the scenery finally forgetting about him. I opened my mouth smiling at the cool air enjoying the taste. Times like this makes me miss the vixen's calm nature. Sighing I knew I had to leave soon tomorrow I'm planning on buying the groceries plus I felt like buying a few more books. What? I can read and be relaxed I'm not always looking for sex.

Standing I yawned stretching a bit flexing my back and toes. Wagging my tail a bit I giggled feeling the softness of it. Turing around I took one last look at the sea before disappearing into the woods.

I ran for a few minutes before I picked up an unusual scent. Almost earthy like a dog or wolf but mixed with human. Perhaps a shifter of sorts. Deciding to investigate i changed directions to he scent.

I hid behind a tree as I caught sight of a ginormous wolf. This must be the shifter, but on steroids this is like a mega wolf. Usually shifter are just around the same size as the normal animals. The wolf had to be over eight feet tall he...Yup defiantly a shifter on steroids he has a silverish color fur with dark brown eyes he stared angrily at the tree next to me it took me a moment to realize he hust be communicating with his pack. Usually shifters travel in packs to have protection or build a family. He defiantly didn't smell like he is marked, but his scent said he had slept with a couple of girls over the past week.

I felt kitty become herself known. She loves experienced men almost as much as she loved drinking from virgins. The silver wolf finished to whatever was being said. He sniffed the air hitching his breath as my scent hit him with full force. He like a predator came over slowly to my hiding spot sniffing the air as he did. I walked around the tree as he turned his body. He looked both ways sniffing before turning around again. I walked to the other side again this time sniffing him from behind. He yelped turning quickly, but not quick enough I was already on the other side again. He gave a loud growl making Kitty drool some more. She loves wild men. This time my vixen walked right underneath him. Yea he was a big wolf if my fox could walk right through. My tail gently touched his not so mini boy. I purred the same time that his turned his head down. He stared at me with wide brown eyes almost wild.

I licked my snout panting a bit. My tail curled around his dick motioning it to get erect. I purred again as it turned bigger my tail not stopping from making it bigger. I barked a little at him to get him out of his daze.

He shook his head a bit trying to sniff me. I gave a low giggle showing a few of my canines. He licked my snout a bit to which I returned. His tongue was so huge compared to my tiny one. I pushed back lifting my bottom at him.

"Arg," Was his response once his tip came into contact to my slippery pussy.

He looked up turning his head left to right before slowly pushing my front down. My arms extended themselves to the front with my head almost touching the ground. My back was going up with my tail leaning to the side as my cute bum was in an upper position. I yelped in pleasure as he slowly thrusted himself in.

This felt so much better than being with those humans. I've missed the contact with the supernatural life so much. I felt tears of joy as his cock thrusted more into me. I pushed more back the same time he pushed more in it felt so wonderful. My ears pushed themselves down as I growled playfully snapping at him. He stilled as soon as his whole dick was inside me. This made me bark at him angrily. I do not enjoy slowness or anyone that holds back on me.

I felt my inner succubus wanting to come out and play, but my vixen wouldn't let her snapping at her to go back. I knew one day they will have to come together, but that day is not today.

Grey (name for the wolf currently fucking me) began to thrust into me. After my glare he sped up barking out a laugh at me. His thrusts were slowly becoming warmer by the second. The warmth almost felt as if it was over heating building up my orgasm. Grey panted thrusting into me harder finally giving me my climax. I felt him give one more thrust before releasing creating a knot inside of me. With my tummy sucking his juices up I was beginning to get full, but because of his knot he kept releasing into me with there being no way of moving away from me.

I trembled at the amount being pumped into me giving my body a few twitches. I slumped all the way down with Grey's body falling on me. His weight with my tiny body is not a good sign. On the bright sign his knot finally ended so crawling away from under him I wobbled away. He panted lowly indicating his sleeping stature. Huffing I blew my fur out of my face. Wobbling away from Grey's body I grumbled the way home. My succubus side wanted to laugh at my vixen as she could not take so much. In this form I could have done a normal wolf not a freaking mega shifter. At least I got satisfied this time. I don't think I would want to have sex in this form for a long time.

Arriving home I changed to my normal form or succubus form which ever you want to call it. I went straight to my shower not coming out till I got all Grey's sperm from my body. Grey released so much my tummy couldn't take it I had to release some out.

After coming out I changed into a simple pink chemise accompanied by my silky robe, slippers, and sleeping beauty eye mask. Yawning I fell right to sleep on my bed.

Waking up I did my usual routine in the shower. Coming out I went to pick out my clothes for a Sunday Today seemed pretty warm though it wasn't sunny no more. Clicking my tongue I picked out a turquoise skater dress, hiking booties, and my puma hoodie with my puma pink hat.

Grabbing a few granola bar I made my way outside. I decided on walking to the cliff i saw before it seemed nice and peaceful. Walking in my succubus form talk longer than vixen did, but it was worth it besides she needed a break from last night. I munched on my first granola bar half way through the walk enjoying the warmth of today. I picked up the scent of the sea after I finished my snack. Smiling I ran the rest of the way jumping over the fallen trees and stones.

The place still looked amazing. It was still very relaxing in the day as it is in the afternoon. Hearing some leaves crunching I looked over my shoulder to see a tall russet skin guy with black short hair he wore only cutoffs. Sniffing the air I could tell he was Grey from before. Smiling at him I waved at him.

Grey stared at me for a minute then opened his mouth "You're that fox from yesterday aren't you?"

"Yup and if you're looking for a repeat forget about it I don't do repeats," One of the things about me is I do not like having repeats their scents stick to me longer.

He stared at me for a few before bursting out laughing.

I turned back to the ocean while Grey laughed enjoying the scenery. He stopped after a while deciding on sitting next to me.

"I am so glad you're not an actual fox I thought I was actually doing beastality since then," I didn't respond to that since I actually do let my vixen have fun in her form most of the time with non-human animals. "So anyways I'm Paul,"

Turning back to him I gave him my sultry smile. "I'm Isabella call me Bella and I was serious I do not do repeats,"

"I have that same rule," He told me. "So where are you from? This is the first time I'm seeing you around other than before," He smirked at the last thing he said.

"Born in Rio Branco, Acre," He looked confused. "It's in Brazil,"

"So you're Brazilian?"

"Not exactly. I was born there by accident mom had me a little early while on vacation," I rolled my eyes mom will be a little...yea.

"So your..."

"I'm Italian from mom's side and Scottish from dad's side,"

"Cool,"

"You,"

"Full American-Quileute. I think," He muttered lowly in the end. I had suspicion he had a dad that was a run a way. What a way to go.

"Where's your pack?" I asked while taking out another bar from my pocket.

He looked surprised with anger in his eyes.

"Out." He spit out.

"Chill dude here," I handed him half my bar.

He took it sniffing it first.

"I didn't poison it," I rolled my eyes taking a bite of my half making a point. "Guessing you aren't happy with your pack?"

"I didn't choose this life," He growled out.

"Who does," I took another bite.

"You didn't choose this life either?" He asked finishing his bar.

"Nope! Doesn't mean I'm unhappy about it. I just go with it enjoying life as it is not letting this stop me,"

"You sound like you have the life," He said with a tiny hint of sadness.

I shrugged. "I'm taking a guess saying your pack isn't made up of a mamma, papa, with the pups,"

"We're not wild animals," He got angry again.

"And I am? My pack is of just mom, me, and dad. Our extended family is of mom's side who are living somewhere in Sweden...last I heard," I explained. "Your pack is of 'protectors'" I quoted.

"Yea that's what we're told," He looked with hard eyes at the ocean.

I didn't say anything else. I knew that the shifter who are the protectors of their home are tied to that land something I don't think I'll ever be able to do.

I sighed out loud laying on the cliff letting my legs hang off the cliff. It was silent for a while till he asked me "Don't your parents want you home?" I shrugged. Just because I met a shifter doesn't mean I trust him completely still need the people here to believe my parents are at 'home' or 'working'. I laid there enjoying the heat. This was my kind of weather warm, but still cloudy nice enough to lay without worrying about getting sunburn.

For the rest of the time me and Paul spoke of little things steering away from the shifter life till the end when a howl was heard.

"Guessing that's your-"

"Alpha," He finished grumpy.

"Take it easy on him you have no idea how hard it is to lead a pack," I said before standing and giving a few stretches. "I got to go now, but I'll see you around,"

He nodded at me "The pack might want to meet you,"

"Eh well next time I come by just let them catch my scent," With that I ran back home.

* * *

**Finally updated today=)**

**Next time Edward's back in school plus it's in his point of view:**

Glaring right at her I punched the wall creating a hole right above her head. Her heart beat was irregular going in a wildly manner. Only this time I can tell it wasn't from fear, but from lust. Her scent proved that not only was she wet, but the adventures she's been having since my departure. The thoughts I've heard from the student's say it was only one, but I can tell she was with another.

Lifting her up with my arms so she was face to face with me I snarled out "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" It was a good thing we were outside or else those humans would be rushing out of their classrooms.

She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped as she felt my erection.


End file.
